


Evanesce

by Airspritegal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Death, Fading Away, Gen, Loss, Sad, Sort Of, They are all sibling relationships, being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Why? Why was this happening now and why did Anti have to be the only one to experience it?





	Evanesce

“Don’t you dare leave me, not now…” He murmured, looking down at the man in his arms. His brother reached up and ran a nearly transparent hand through Anti’s hair and the glitch’s breath caught in his throat with a hiccup as the action seemed to take all the other’s concentration. He curled around the younger, pulling him closer to his chest, towards his unbeating heart. 

This wasn’t right, it couldn’t be happening, not now. Jack had confirmed the other was an ego right? He had said he was one of them! He glanced behind him and his heart sank. No one stood there, none of his other brothers were crowded behind him. He turned his gaze back to the younger and bit his lip as he noticed the terrified look in his eyes.

“Shhh. I’m here. You’re fine.” He lied, though he wasn’t sure if it was to convince the other or himself at this point. 

This had happened before, when Jaques and Robbie had faded away. The others had acted as if they never existed once they had fallen ill. It seemed likely that it had happened to Angus as well as no one mentioned him anymore and his door had long since gone unused. Part of Anti hoped it hadn’t happened to the other though, hoping he had just been distracted by whatever adventure he was on. The glitch couldn’t stomach the thought of the adventurer laying there in the wilderness, alone, wracked with unbearable pain while the others all forgot him. He couldn’t stand the haunting image of the other yelling and screaming for help, begging for his own brothers to come and getting nothing in reply, fading away lost and alone.

When it had happened previously, first with Jaques, Anti had been floored when he had asked Henrik to look at the artistic ego and the doctor had raised his brows and asked who Anti was talking about. Anti recounted how he had found Jaques on the floor, unconscious and cold to the touch. His heart had been beating too fast and he had complained of immense pain during the times he had been lucid. It was late at night and Henrik had shaken his head and left, muttering about Anti having a nightmare and that it surely had confused the glitch.

Anti had gone back to Jaques and sat beside him, at a loss. The normally aloof ego had clung to him like a small child, sobbing and shaking. He didn’t seem to care who it was who held him as Anti and he had never really gotten along, but he still clung to the glitch without hesitation. Anti had asked him want happened but the other, half delusional in his pain couldn’t remember. Anti had held him for hours in silence, unable and unwilling to leave him alone. When daylight broke the other had quieted and Anti erroneously thought he had been getting better. It was only in the bright morning sun that Anti saw how faded the other had become and he had felt all hope drain from his body. Jaques was transparent, Anti could even make out the pattern of the bedspread brneath him. 

“Jaques?” He had questioned and the other hadn’t responded at all, simply stared at nothing, eyes blank and lifeless. By that point it had only taken moments before Jaques entire lower half vanished, his upper half slowly being consumed by nothingness as well. It was at the last moment, when his eyes met Anti’s one last time, that he gained any sort of focus. Anti saw his eyes filled with pain and fear, before they too were gone, leaving him in an empty room, alone. 

He had fled the room, Intent on questioning Henrik on why had wouldn’t help Jaques when he stopped dead in his tracks. Jaques’ paintings were gone, empty frames now lined the hallway where previous masterpieces had hung. Hand painted labels, having been adorning each door in the hallway now stood as printed plaques, no personality in them. One, the one Anti had just left was completely blank, as if no one resided in the room and slowly Anti realized… Now, no one did. 

He had questioned the others for hours but none of them seemed to understand who he meant. Marvin claimed there was never an artist living with them, and Chase and Henrik had quickly agreed. Anti had turned to Jackie then, he was one of the oldest aside from Anti himself, surely he knew that Jaques had existed right? Jackieboy too had feverently denied the existence of the artist and Anti had thrown his hands up in disgust and left. Why did he remember? Why did he alone have to see the terrified look the other had, so afraid of what was to come? 

When Robbie had faded, Anti had been almost inconsolable. It had started in an almost hauntingly similar way to Jaques. Anti had found the zombie on the floor, laying there unmoving and unconscious. What was different this time is the others were there! Robbie had collapsed in the hall, not even a few meters from the main room. Marvin was within reach of the zombie and he wasn’t paying him any mind. Anti had knelt next to Robbie and pulled him close, wakkng him and glaring into the main room as if that would make the others see. Chase had seen him first and cocked his head to the side, as if questioning Anti’s actions. Anti had opened his mouth to speak but Chase had shrugged, as if Anti had dismissed him and turned away, following the others as they slowly made their way to the kitchen to eat, leaving Anti again at a loss. 

Anti had cradled Robbie to his chest, eventually moving them both to Robbie’s room when he realized nothing he did would garner the others attention. Robbie seemed more lucid than Jaques had, surprising given his normal state of being. Robbie had cried out, in his fractured sentences to ‘make the ripping stop!’ 

“What do you mean?” Anti had asked desperately, wishing he could calm the other. 

“Feels like… Robbie being pulled… In half.” The zombie had managed, tears streaming from his milky white eyes.

Anti had done his best to comfort the other, placating him with empty promises that the doctor would be along soon and that he would help the other feel better. Robbie had accepted his lies and his agonized cries had turned to restrained whimpering. Anti kept talking to him, not wanting to repeat the silence that he had unknowingly forced Jaques to endure. He told him how soon the doctor would be along and that Chase was sure to bring his kids to visit the sick ego. Robbie had smiled at that thought, though it soon broke into a pained grimace and Anti felt his heart sink. He shushed the other and called out as if to hurry Henrik along though he knew the doctor was not close by. 

After a few hours of pointless babbling to fill the silence Robbie spoke quietly. 

“Anti? Where Jaques?” The zombie had asked in a voice Anti could you describe as broken. 

“Wha-What?” He asked shakily.

“Where did Jaques go? And Angus?” Anti tried to answer, tried to even breathe but found it nearly impossible. Robbie too hadn’t remembered them before, hadn’t had any recollection of the two egos, so why now? He had scrambled to latch onto a lie, an answer for the other.

“They… They got sick like you and Henrik had to send them to a special hospital.” He managed. He glanced down and gasped, tears filling his own eyes. Robbie laid in his arms, eyes blank and lifeless, more so than usual, just as Jaques had moments before Anti had watched him fade.

“Rob? Robbie come on. Snap out of it.” He begged. “Stay with me Robbie. You can do that right bud? You can stay with me…” He had felt the tears roll down his cheeks as Robbie hadn’t responded. Anti pulled him impossibly closer, almost hoping it would stop what was happening. Anti cried out as he saw Robbie’s legs slowly fade away, followed soon by his torso. As with Jaques, at the last moment he became lucid. Anti was prepared though and smiled as best he could through his tears. “You’ll be okay. You’ll feel so much better soon.” He promised to the other. Robbie smiled, as if what Anti said were true, and then he too was gone. 

Anti couldn’t stop himself as he let out a wail, his voice and form glitching and warbling wildly. The others rushed to the door but none of them understood why Anti was distraught. Anti had screamed and sobbed, unable to do anything more until Henrik, in desperation, had sedated him. He awoke to Henrik and Jackie questioning why they had found Anti sobbing in an empty room. 

Anti came back to the present, looking down as Jameson called his attention back to him. 

'Is the doctor coming soon?’ he signed and Anti had nodded. 

“Yea. Any minute Jamie. Any minute.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on Pinterest and I just ran with it honestly.


End file.
